Kalos una nueva aventura con compañeros antiguos
by yohanl2001
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre Max May y Ash aue empienzan a viajar por kalos por una "Broma" de Max si quiere saber el descenlace de esta historia entra y lee. :D
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la tenia guardada desde antes que yo supiera que existiera Fanfiction, un dia agarre mi laptop y empeza a escribir solo le cambie unas cosas y le agregue mas personajes, Sin mas que decir empezemos.

Capitulo 1:Recuerdos del Pasado

Nuestra historia empienza en la Región Hoenn con May y Max hablando de las aventuras que vivieron con Ash.

May:*Suspiro*Ahhh...que buenos tiempos cuando viajavamos con Ash por la región de Hoenn.

Max:May pareces que extrañas mucho ha Ash?-Decia con un tono un poco picaro

May:S-si lo extraño pero no como tu crees, yo veo a Ash como un maestro, un guia que me enseño practicamente todo lo que se sobre el mundo Pókemon.

Max al escuchar eso fue a la sala de su casa agarro el telefono y empezo a marcar el numero de la casa de los Ketchump, May se percato de eso unos segudos despues y le quito el telefono de las manos a Max, pero ya era muy tarde.

Ash:Hola residencia Ketchump habla Ash Ketchump en que puedo ayudarle-Respondio Ash para sorpresa de May.

May al escuchar la voz del moreno se paralizo, Max al notar esto le quito el telefono de las manos a May y el empezo a hablar.

Max:Hola Ash es Max!-Lo decia con el tono de algria más falso del mundo.

Ash:Hola Max, como has estado.

Max:Muy bien-Respondio siguiendole la corriente

Ash:Y dime cual es el motivo de tu llamada?-Esa pregunta le dio posibilidades infinitas de molestar a May disciendole que estaba llamando porque querian volver a viajar con el.

Max con esto en la mente los ojos les brillaban.

Ash:Hola Max hola-Decia para ver si tenia respuesta del joven

Max:Si si aqui estoy, el motivo de mi llamada es que queria preguntarte si yo y mi hermana prodiamos iniciar un nuevo viaje por otra región, para conocer nuevos lugares y pokemon que te parece?

Ash al escuhar eso se quedo pensando un momento y se dijo asi mismo *Porque no que prodia salir mal*

Max:Entonces que?

Ash:Ok, mañana te llamo y te digo donde nos reuniremos para ir a Kalos-Dijo alegre el moreno.

Max:Kalos?-Pregunto confundido

Ash:Si mañana te digo todos los detalles adios!

Max:A-adios-Dijo el joven para terminar con la llamada.

Max:May te tengo una noticia... Nos vamos a Kalos-Cuando el joven dijo eso reacciono y loprimero que le dijo fue:QUEEEE!?

May:QUEEEE!? como qu a Kalos donde queda y más imporatnte aun con quien vamos a ir!?-Decia molesta

Max:Bueno creo que esa es la parte buena vamos a ir con... Ash-Al decir eso se protegio con ambas manos la cara,

May:C-co-con ASH! pero como, que hiciste?

Max le explico que cuando le quito el telefono ya Ash habia respondido y que en ese momento quedo paralizada, entonces el hablo con Ash.

Max:Y cuando hable con Ash sobre lo de volver a viajar casi sin pensarlo acepto y me dijo que mañana nos hiba a llamar para decirnos donde nos ibamos a encontrar para ir a la región Kalos.-Termino de explicarle a May la cual quedo con cara de WTF!? al escuchar todo eso.

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les aya gustado dejen sus sugerencias, y nos vemos, HASTA LA PROXIMA ADIOS! [Insertar Musica de Outro Aqui] {Levan Polka}**


	2. Chapter 2

Continuamos nuestra historia donde no squedamos con May "Sorprendida" por la noticia que le acaba de dar su hermano menor.

May:Max! Pero que acabas de hacer!?-Decia muy molesta al escuchar lo que le habia dicho su hermano.

Max:Te acabo de hacer un favor para que te acerques más a Ash, de nada.-Decia con un tono de alguien muy creido.

May al escuchar el tono de voz de Max le queria dar un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero se abstuvo a hacerlo, se calmo respiro profundo y penso *Es cierto que es una buena oprtunidad...* en ese momento empezo a tener pensamientos de ella y Ash teniendo una "cita" por un Pier.

\Imaginación de May\

May y Ash estaban caminando por la playa al atardecer [Lo tipíco xD] se detuvieron a observar al horizonte hasta donde la vista llegaba en ese momento Ash empezo a hablar.

Ash:May ahora que me doy cuenta(Giro a ver la cara de May)tus ojos azules son como dos zafiros brillantes y tan profundos como el mar.-

May al escuchar esto se sonrojo le iba a agradecer por el cumplido:G-gra...- Sin avisar Ash la estaba besando, en ese momento de fondo aparecieron Gyarados saltando como delfines y haciendo un arcoiris con el agua que salpicaban, luego de esa consecutivamente seguia fantaseando con Ash.

\De vuelta al mundo real\

Max intentaba hacer reaccionar a May ya que estaba perdida en sus fantasias, como vio que nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba fue a la cocina tomo una olla la lleno de agua volvio a donde estaba May *Splash* sono el agua cuando Max le tiro el agua encima para que ya despertara de sus fantasias.

May:AHHH ESTA FRIAA!-Grito cuando dejo de fantasear y sintio el agua que le habia tirado Max

Max:Al fin! ya despertaste de tus fantasias.-Decia Max con un tono de satisfaccion ya que habia estado intentando despertarla por 30min.-

May:Por que hiciste esto Max!?-Le reclamo por haberla sacado de sus fantasias.-

Max:Porque me precupabas tenias los ojos grandes y brillosos, y no parabas de murmuras cosas como:"Ash te quiero mucho",o "Claro, que si acepto", y otras muchas cosas más que no mencionare por respeto.-Al Max mencionar esos "ejemplos" de lo que habia dicho, May quedo con una Poker-Face Lejendaria [Como la de Chitoge cuando estaba jugando cartas xD]

May tratando de cambiar de tema le pregunto a Max que cuando Ash iba a llamar para decirles el punto de encuentro.

Max:Ya te dije, Ash dijo que mañana nos llamaba y nos avisaba.-Le dijo con un tono un poco molesto ya que era la segunda vez que le decia esa información.-

May:A ya veo entonces vallamos a descansar, *Bostezo* ya es un poco tarde.-

Max al escuchar eso vio un reloj que tenian colgado en la pared y ya eran las 10:15pm al percatarse de la hora que era se fue a acostar a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la región Kanto, para ser exactos en Pueblo Paleta, en ese momento Ash y Pikachu estaban acostados

Ash:Pikachu estas dormido?.- le pregunto susurrando al pokemon

Pikachu:Piiiika pi.-Le respondia el pokemon eléctrico al moreno

Ash:Entonces tampoco puedes dormir?-Le pregunto a Pikachu y este le contesto-

Pikachu:Pika piii.-Dijo mientras acentia con su cabeza.-

Ash:Estoy muy emocionado por volver a viajar por Kalos y ahora con una gran amiga la cual es May.-Dijo alegre

Pikachu:Piika chuu?.-

Ash:Max? a si y también el se me habia olvidado.-

Pikachu al escuchar eso se empezo a reir y a rascar la cabeza. Luego de eso el cuarto es tuvo en silencio.

Ash:Buenas noches amiguito mañana empezara un nueva aventura.-Diciendo esto cerro los ojos para quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente...

Ash ya se habia levantado estaba comiendo junto a su Madre y Pikachu.

Delia:Ash hoy te ves muy feliz pasa algo.-Pregunta Delia al ver que Ash estaba más alegre de lo normal.-

Ash:Si es que hoy me voy a Kalos de nuevo, pero esta ves con May y Max que me van a acompañar esta ves.-

Delia:Con que era eso eh.-Delia a escuchar eso se puso pensativa y esto Ash lo noto.-

Ash:Que te pasa Mama estas bien, te pasa algo.-Le pregunto al ver sque su Madre tenia una cara de precupación .-

Delia:*Suspiro*No pasa nada estoy bien solo que ya te vas tan pronto acabas de regresar y ya te vas.-Decia con un tono de tristesa.-

Ash:Tranquila Mama tu sabes que yo no mevoy para siempre, yo siempre volvere.-

Delia:Me alegra escuchar eso de ti.-Delia se sentia orgullosa de como habia criado a su hijo.-

Ash:Mama tu sabes que despues de ganar un gimnasio o llegar a la región te llamo,yo nunca te olvido.-Con esto ultimo a Delia se le salieron las lagrimas de alegria.-

Delia:Ayyy hijo!.-Delia se tiro ha abrazar a Ash por lo que habia dicho con cascadas de lagrimas que salian por sus ojos.

Ash:Ya ya,calmate.-Decia Ash mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su Madre.-

MIentras tanto en Hoenn con los hermanos.

*TIRIRIRI...TIRIRIRI*-Sonaba el telefono fijo de su casa, May al escucharlo salio como un trueno ha contestar y cuando contesto

May:Hola.-

Ash:Hola, May te llamaba para decirte donde nos vamos a encontrar para ir a Kalos.-

May:Si dime.-

Ash:Nos vamos a encontrar en Unova, para llegar hay solo tiene sque tomar el ferry directamente, luego nos encotraremos en los muelles.-Decia para terminar la breve explicación.-

May:Ya listo,nos vemos alla.-DIjo para terminar con la llamada.-

Max:Quien era?.-

May:Era Ash y ya me dijo donde nos encontrariamos, para llegar a Kalos.-

Max:Entonces no hay tiempo que perder vamonos!.-Dijo emocionado por ir y conocer esta región.

Ya despues de eso se fueron al puerto a comprar sus boletos abordaron el barco y ya estaban en camino a Unova para encontrarse con Ash.

 **Bueno y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que les aya gustado hasta la proxima, ADIOOOOOOS!.-**


End file.
